


cuddlebug

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sort of? - Freeform, it's a lil saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: nobody knows (or mentions) what happens in their rooms.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	cuddlebug

Nobody brought it up. It’s an unwritten rule in their dorms — what happens, whatever one hears, in the four walls, stays in the four walls. Nobody mentions it after the moment has passed.

Jongin snuggles further into the warmth of his bed. They have a proper house to live in now, big enough to give all of them rooms with separate king-sized beds, they shouldn’t be dorms anymore, but old habits die hard. He didn’t protest against bigger and separate beds, of course, but he didn’t vote for it, either. Everyone has their favourites. Sehun can’t sleep alone, so he had Junmyeon have a single bed in their room, but Kyungsoo sometimes likes sleeping alone.

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin whines from under the blankets, eyes closed. “Come sleep with me.”

Kyungsoo is all the way across the room, in his single bed, reading a book happily. Jongin carves his touches these days. He just wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hands constantly, kiss them, kiss Kyungsoo’s lips, have Kyungsoo’s body against his. He wants to hold Kyungsoo for as long as his arms can.

He hears Kyungsoo close the book and slide out of his bed.

Kyungsoo can never turn a cuddle down. He may not be touchy, not in front of the cameras at least, but he’s a huge cuddlebug. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are almost always cuddling on the living room’s couch, Baekhyun usually pays attention to the movie they’re watching, while Kyungsoo just falls asleep.

“Scoot,” Kyungsoo’s voice is deeper now, obviously sleepy. “Do you want to be the big spoon, Jonginnie?”

“No,” He pouts. He opens his eyes. Kyungsoo is wearing black boxers only. Jongin can’t help eyeing Kyungsoo’s body. It isn’t toned, it isn’t muscular like his. It’s like a normal person’s body but still… hot, somehow? He’s pretty sure every part of Kyungsoo just manages to be hot without even trying. “Do I ever call you to be the big spoon?”

Kyungsoo snorts, stifling his laughter. His body slides against Jongin’s, muscular thighs on Jongin’s, his naked upper body pressed against Jongin’s clothed back. His arms around Jongin’s waist, his grip gentle yet firm somehow. Jongin’s heartbeat is in his ears.

“You’re so needy, Nini,” Kyungsoo whispers, his lips touching the shell of Jongin’s ear. “Always demanding cuddles.”

“Only from you,” Jongin replies, a little breathless. He can’t stop thinking about Kyungsoo’s lips against his ear, his deep voice. He can’t stop thinking about how much he wants to kiss Kyungsoo’s full lips, how much he wants to remove his own clothes and feel all of Kyungsoo. “You’re the best at cuddling.”

“Baekhyun would be upset,” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

Jongin’s mind can’t stop running. “He can be the second best,” he offers, and finally turns around, breathing heavily, staring at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Hyung.”

“Yes, Nini?”

He’s teasing, Jongin knows, but he can’t help the whine escaping his lips. “_Hyung_,” he tries again. Saying it out loud is a little embarrassing. “Come on.”

Kyungsoo laughs this time. His deep, sleepy, adorable laughter. “_Nini_.”

“Can I please kiss you?” Jongin says despite his shyness, hands already cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks, squeezing them a little. He moves his face closer to Kyungsoo’s, eagerly waiting for the answer.

“Nini, baby,” Kyungsoo steals a kiss before Jongin can comprehend the words, leaving him dumbfounded for a second. He rests his hands on Jongin’s waist and one pressed between Jongin’s neck and pillow. “You’re so adorable, Nini.”

Jongin presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, instead of dying of embarrassment. He makes a weird noise when Kyungsoo’s tongue touches his lower lip. Their lips slide smoothly against each other’s, naughty tongues testing boundaries (which, they’re sure, neither of them mind, if one crosses). Jongin sucks Kyungsoo’s upper lip between his, just for a second.

“You’re so hot,” Kyungsoo’s hand moves lower, giving Jongin’s thigh an appreciative squeeze. Jongin can only grab at Kyungsoo’s bicep, kissing him harder, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo gasps a little. “Nini, Jonginnnie, _ baby_.”

“Hyung.” The words buzz and melt Jongin’s mind. _ Baby baby baby baby_. It feels like his brain is short circuiting as seconds pass by, trying to worship all of Kyungsoo just by his lips and hands, with a limited space of being between the bed and the blankets. He sucks on the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue. Kyungsoo moans a little. “Kyungsoo-hyung.”

Jongin has sentences melting on his tongue, mixing up into stupid babble. He has so much to say. He wants to tell Kyungsoo how much he likes him, how cute and hot and adorable and sexy and beautiful he is. He wants to say things but Kyungsoo’s lips are stealing them away and replacing them with more noisy kisses.

After a few more minutes of making out, they part, slightly breathless. Both of their lips are swollen just a little. Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks gorgeous. “You look fucking beautiful, hyung.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Kyungsoo grins. “I… I wish I could mark up your neck, all over your body.”

_ You can do it, please do it_, Jongin thinks. But what happens in dorms, stays in the dorms, and the world isn’t as kind as his friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> hi blame my fren for making me miss kaisoo TT i hope you liked it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
